


Look To The Sky, and I'll Look To The Earth

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, It's all angst, M/M, One Shot, Pre Kerberos, SHEITH - Freeform, keith saying goodbye, shiro leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: The hours leading up to Shiro leaving for the Kerberos mission, and Keith finding out about the failure of the mission.





	Look To The Sky, and I'll Look To The Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syeriane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syeriane/gifts).



> For my lovely pal syri  
> You asked for some sheith angst, and how could I say no to such a pretty face

“You’re not taking this?” Keith asked, looking at a small framed picture on Shiro’s nightstand.

Shiro glanced up from where he was organizing a traveling bag. The garrison was supplying everything needed for this mission, but they allowed a small bag for personal use.

“I don’t want the frame to break,” He explained, standing up to sit on the edge of his bed where Keith was laying.

Keith nodded, his eyes darting to his hand as Shiro intertwined their fingers.

“I’ll take just the picture,” Shiro decided, grabbing the frame and popping it open so the glossy paper could slide out.

“You don’t have to-” Keith started, sitting up.

“I want to,” Shiro folded the picture of the two of them grinning and hugging in half, tucking it into the pocket over his heart and patting it shut. “Now you’ll always be close,” He said with a smile.

Keith tried to smile back, leaning against his boyfriend. “I’m gonna miss you,” He mumbled into Shiro’s shoulder.

He didn’t say what he really felt; that he didn’t want Shiro to go at all. This was an amazing opportunity, he should be happy and support his boyfriend. Shiro would do the same for him after all.

“Me too,” Shiro sighed, draping his arms over Keith.

The garrison cadet clenched his jaw, slipping his arms around Shiro’s waist, breathing in his scent and trying to memorize the beat of his pulse against his skin.

“I love you,” Keith said in a rush.

Even though they’d known each other for the majority of their lives, Keith had never said those words. They held too much power.

But who know how long it’d be until he could say that again?

Keith didn’t see the soft smile that stretched Shiro’s lips, just felt his hold tighten around him.

“I love you too.”

Of course Shiro could make four simple words sound like a poem.

♥♥♥

Keith stared at Shiro’s hands clasping his.

He didn’t know what to say. Which normally wasn’t a problem, but not today. Not when he was saying goodbye like this. He should have some speech prepared, or at least a meaningful couple of words.

But his chest was packed full with too many breaths and regrets.

Shiro took a step closer, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. “One year,” He said, touching Keith’s chin so he’d look up. “Just one year. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Maybe for you,” Keith wasn’t sure how he’d get through the year without counting down every hour until they were on the same planet again.

Shiro moved his thumb along Keith’s jaw. “One year. I’ll see you in one year,” Keith repeated in a sigh. “Don’t you dare be late.”

Shiro smiled. “I wouldn’t dare.”

The shorter boy smiled in response. Shiro know how worried he was, and he wasn’t going to let that be the focus of their last conversation for a year. “Don’t let Matt poison you.”

“I don’t think I’d have much of a choice,” Shiro chuckled, glancing at the rest of his team who were saying goodbye to their family.

A buzzer sounded overhead, indicating that it was time to board.

Keith’s stomach flipped, but the constriction of his throat prevented any possibility of his breakfast resurfacing.

Shiro squeezed Keith’s hands, bending down to press a kiss to his lips, but he was too distracted to remember to return the kiss until Shiro was pulling back.

“Take care of yourself,” Shiro whispered, his voice hoarse.

Keith’s heart surged, or maybe it clenched, and he jumped forward, pulling Shiro back and mashing their lips together. He felt Shiro draw their bodies flush against each other and he looped his own arms around Shiro’s neck.

As he opened his mouth for air, Shiro forced himself to turn his face to the side. Even though no one had called his name, they knew they were out of time.

“One year,” Keith said.

“One year,” Shiro promised, stepping back and hefting his bag over his shoulder.

♥♥♥

There wasn’t any noise. Keith wasn’t sure if he would ever hear again, or if he ever truly had.

“All members of the Kerberos mission are believed dead.”

No.

Shiro had promised. One year. He wouldn’t die, he couldn’t.

He wouldn’t have crashed.

A sob forced its way out of Keith’s throat.

How long had it been since he’d seen the news?

He couldn’t tell.

He didn’t know if it was dark out or if his blinds were just drawn.

He wasn’t sure if the high-pitched ringing he heard was a malfunctioning alarm system or just in his head.

“One year,” Keith choked, clutching the shirt that Shiro used to wear when he stayed the night close to his face.

It had long since lost the familiar scent.


End file.
